Le Rêve
by Listelia
Summary: Al cessa de pleurer. "Hé… ça va mieux ?" demanda le jeune homme en penchant la tête pour voir le visage niché contre lui. "Voui…" Harry sourit, rehaussant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. "C'était un cauchemar ?" Les lèvres encore tremblantes, le petit garçon hocha la tête. "Tu veux raconter à papa ?"


Ginny s'interrompit le temps d'ordonner à sa baguette de souffler de l'air chaud sur ses cheveux.

- … et alors j'ai dit à James que s'il lui prenait encore une fois l'envie de voir jusqu'où pouvait voler un gnome de jardin attaché à un ballon, je l'enverrai faire des confitures moldues avec ma mère pendant une journée entière.

- ça l'a vite refroidi, je suppose, pouffa Harry depuis le lit où il relisait le rapport de mission de son équipe du Nord, le dossier appuyé contre ses genoux relevés. Il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur l'œil. "Ce gamin n'est jamais à court de bêtises."

- Je devrais employer cette menace plus souvent, dit férocement Ginny.

Elle repoussa en arrière la masse de cheveux fauves, brillants et épais, qui croulait sur ses épaules comme la fourrure d'un renard. Harry sourit en la regardant. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. L'adolescente osseuse et disgracieuse s'était transformée en une jeune femme dont la beauté frêle l'émouvait toujours.

Et qu'elle soit devenue son épouse restait un miracle dont il continuait de s'émerveiller.

Elle noua les cordons de son déshabillé vert pâle autour de sa taille fine, se débarrassa de ses mules et grimpa sur le lit.

- Tu as bientôt fini de travailler ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre les oreillers, une main posée sur l'épaule nue de son mari.

- Bientôt, dit Harry. "Ou… peut-être même, tout de suite."

Il baissa le document et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Le cri strident qui déchira soudain la paix de la maison les fit sursauter.

- Albus, dit Ginny en fronçant un sourcil inquiet. "Encore…"

Harry hocha la tête, préoccupé.

- J'y vais.

Il se leva, récupéra ses pantoufles et sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt sur son bas de pyjama.

Les veilleuses baignaient le couloir de l'étage d'une clarté rose douce et tranquille. Il y avait une petite locomotive abandonnée sur le tapis et une poupée en tenue de Quidditch assise sur le dos d'une licorne en carton-pâte.

Il poussa doucement le battant et secoua le menton.

- Oh, Al…

Debout dans le lit en forme de barque, son garçon de quatre ans était dans un état pathétique. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses boucles noires poissaient sur son front et il tendait les mains vers la porte d'un air suppliant.

Harry traversa rapidement la chambre, se pencha et prit dans ses bras le petit corps secoué de sanglots.

- Hé, Al… ça va, p'tit bonhomme, ça va… c'est fini…

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, berçant doucement son fils agrippé à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Al… papa est là, tout va bien.

Il récupéra dans le lit d'enfant la peluche dragon qu'Hagrid avait offert à Albus pour son anniversaire. (Après l'avoir vérifiée lui-même deux fois, Harry l'avait emmenée au Ministère de la Magie pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une réplique inoffensive et non pas d'un véritable spécimen momentanément enchanté du _Grand_ _Lézard à poils du Groenland_.)

- Al, tiens… ton dragon…

Mais l'enfant repoussa la peluche, nichant son visage ruisselant dans le creux de l'épaule de son père.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Il continua de faire les cent pas pendant un moment, chuchotant pour apaiser le chagrin du petit garçon.

- Papa ?

Il tourna la tête.

James était sur le pas de la porte, pieds nus. Il se frottait les yeux, mal réveillé.

- Retourne te coucher, James, dit gentiment Harry. "C'est rien. Ton frère a fait un cauchemar."

- Ah…

Ginny pointa la tête au-dessus du garçon.

- _ça va ?_ articula-t-elle silencieusement.

- _ça ira_, répondit Harry de la même façon.

- Viens, James, dit Ginny en prenant son fils par la main. "Tu vas aller aux toilettes et ensuite dans ton lit. C'est très tard."

- Okay… bâilla l'enfant en se laissant entrainer.

Harry écouta les bruits discrets de l'étage, l'eau qui coulait, la voix douce de sa femme, la mélodie de la veilleuse, un son ténu et paisible. De l'autre côté du couloir, dans son berceau en forme de lune, bébé Lily dormait à poings fermés sous la ronde des papillons magiques.

Al cessa de pleurer. Son cœur ne battait plus si fort et sa peau ne semblait moins chaude et moite contre celle d'Harry.

- Hé… ça va mieux ? demanda le jeune homme en penchant la tête pour voir le visage niché contre lui.

- Voui…

Harry sourit, rehaussant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'était un cauchemar ?

Les lèvres encore tremblantes, le petit garçon hocha le menton.

- Tu veux raconter à papa ?

_Non. Puis oui._

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule où M. Weasley s'asseyait pour jouer avec les enfants. Il enveloppa son fils dans le plaid en patchwork et lui donna la peluche.

- Crocmou a envie de savoir, lui aussi.

Albus serra fort dans ses bras le dragon au poil noir très doux. Il appuya le menton sur la tête cornue.

- Un messant… touuuut noir, murmura-t-il enfin.

Sa voix était entrecoupée par la peur et ses reniflements. Il leva ses grands yeux d'émeraude vers son père.

- Avec des yeux pas zentils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Harry qui massait doucement le dos du petit garçon.

Albus frissonna. Il leva timidement la main et l'agita.

- Comme ça, avec sa baguette : _badaba_ ! et tu es mort.

Sa voix s'étrangla et il cacha de nouveau son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry.

- I va venir me prende !

- Chuuut… Tout va bien… souffla Harry en le serrant contre lui. "C'est fini… papa ne laissera pas ce méchant s'approcher de la maison, je te le promets."

Sa voix était calme et chaleureuse, mais son cœur s'était glacé.

_Un homme en noir…_

_Une baguette levée…_

_Dans un brouillard âcre et vert, une silhouette s'enfuyait en emportant un bébé innocent…_

Des pas craquèrent dans le plancher du couloir.

Ginny était revenue à la porte et s'appuyait contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux d'automne flamboyant tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa peau pâle piquetée de tâches de rousseur semblait presque éthérée.

- Harry ?

Il leva les yeux au-dessus de la masse de cheveux bouclés et sombres du petit garçon lové contre lui.

- Il s'est endormi, sourit Ginny.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Albus respirait doucement, son pouce dans la bouche, un bras étroitement enlacé autour de la peluche dragon.

- Oh.

Sa femme s'approcha dans un bruissement de soie et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Tu as dû somnoler un peu aussi. Remets-le dans son lit, je pense que tout ira bien, maintenant.

Harry acquiesça. Il déposa l'enfant dans la barque et le couvrit soigneusement. Il lui embrassa le front, remit en place une boucle noire délicate. Puis il tapota la tête du dragon avec un "veille bien sur lui, Crocmou" à mi-voix, et quitta la chambre.

Ginny s'était couchée, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller s'allonger à côté d'elle avant d'avoir trié un peu ses pensées.

Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à la véranda, s'assit au bord de la bow-window, appuyant sa joue contre la vitre, respirant le parfum des bougainvilliers qui embaumaient le porche.

La voûte céleste, profonde comme un encrier, était mouchetée d'étoiles claires et scintillantes. La lune était pleine, chacune des ses crevasses parfaitement nette dans la nuit claire. Il distinguait la silhouette biscornue du _Terrier_. Les fenêtres sous le toit étaient encore allumées, découpant deux carrés d'or dans l'obscurité.

- M. Weasley qui travaille en cachette de sa femme sur un projet moldu, dans la vieille chambre de Ron…

Il eut un petit rire.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé – et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il respira longuement.

_Tout va bien._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Quelque chose lui aura fait peur, une histoire idiote que son frère lui a raconté, ou… peu importe. Ce n'était rien._

Il avait un peu froid, maintenant. Il revint vers la chambre et se glissa sous la couette sans allumer la lumière. Ginny dormait. Elle marmonna quelque chose, se tourna de son côté et glissa son bras autour de lui. Ses cheveux sentaient la menthe et sa peau était douce comme du lait.

Il chercha sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens en fermant les yeux, heureux de sentir la chaleur du corps de Ginny se pelotonner contre son dos.

_Oui_, tout allait bien.

Dans la plaine, le vent caressait les grandes herbes, remplissant la nuit d'un chuchotement, comme si les ombres se parlaient.

Lentement, le brouillard se leva. Des filaments de brume sombre se rassemblèrent autour de la lune, lui donnant une teinte blafarde. Puis des colonnes noires se déroulèrent sur l'horizon, silencieusement.

_Une._

_Deux, trois… cinq, sept, dix._

Sous chacune d'entre elle se redressa une silhouette en cape noire.

La plus grande leva sa baguette et fit un geste vers la maison. Les neuf autres acquiescèrent, puis se mirent à courir, sans bruit, brassant les herbes hautes, laissant une traînée malsaine derrière eux.

Le premier déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivi d'un groupe, tandis qu'un autre grimpait sur la pergola d'un geste vif, comme un félin de brume.

Le bruit de verre brisé réveilla Harry et Ginny en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux agrandis.

Harry était déjà debout, sa baguette à la main.

- Occupe-toi de James, je vais chercher Lily et Albus, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha le menton, très vite, attrapa sa propre baguette sur l'étagère et contourna le lit sans remettre ses pantoufles.

Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir, se séparèrent au milieu du tapis. Harry se faufila jusqu'à la porte recouverte de dessins. Les personnages aux énormes têtes carrées qui marchaient sur deux pattes, œuvres au crayon gras de James, s'agitaient anxieusement sur les papiers.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, retenant son souffle.

Quelque chose avait bougé au bout du couloir. Des débris de verre luisaient doucement sur les coussins de la bow-window et sur le plancher. Harry sentait le courant d'air qui s'enfilait par la vitre cassée.

Il fit un pas de côté, entra dans la chambre sans cesser de surveiller les ombres, s'approcha du berceau de lune.

Lily respirait, la bouche ouverte, le bouton de rose de sa chemise de nuit dans son cou potelé. Il la prit dans ses bras, la cala contre son épaule. Elle ne s'éveilla pas, bulla simplement contre son cou. Les petites mèches folles de ses cheveux roux chatouillèrent la joue d'Harry.

- PAPA !

Le hurlement de terreur, immédiatement suivi d'éclats de sortilège et d'un cri de douleur lui glaça les veines et il se précipita dans le couloir.

James et Ginny étaient tenue en joue par la baguette d'un homme caché sous une longue cape noire effilochée. Les yeux flamboyants, Ginny tenait son bras gauche ensanglanté d'une main et, de l'autre, elle tentait de faire passer James derrière elle. Le petit garçon de six ans soutenait le regard de l'agresseur avec autant de courage qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

- _Harry_ !

Le ton suraigu et épouvanté de sa femme était très loin de celui de celle qui avait combattu à ses côtés pendant la grande bataille de Poudlard, et il comprit pourquoi en tournant la tête.

Une autre silhouette en capuche sortait de la chambre d'Albus, ceinturant le petit garçon en pyjama rayé. Une énorme main gantée était plaquée sur la bouche de l'enfant dont les yeux étaient exorbités de terreur.

Harry sentit l'extrémité froide de la baguette s'appuyer contre son cou avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.

- Le grand Potter, gloussa une voix suave. "Harry. Le. Grand. Potter."

L'homme derrière lui se mit à rire, un rire qui ressemblait à des dents qui s'entrechoquent. Des dents en or.

- Tu te croyais en sécurité, hein ?

Harry essaya d'avaler sa salive mais n'y parvint pas. Il aurait voulu se tourner, voir de qui il s'agissait. Il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix.

- Mais voilà. _Boom_. Un ami qui craque, et on trouve ta maison.

La goutte de sueur qui coula dans son dos était brûlante.

_Un ami ?_

La baguette fouailla dans sa peau, raclant contre l'os de sa mâchoire.

- Et maintenant, on va faire la fête.

- Ne touchez pas aux enfants, articula-t-il durement. Laissez-les partir avec leur mère.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

- Oh, mais pourquoi ? C'est si drôle d'être tous ensemble !

Un ricanement.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et s'efforça de lui transmettre ses pensées.

_Si elle sautait, maintenant, par-dessus la rampe en emmenant James, elle pourrait s'enfuir pendant qu'il…_

Ginny ne bougea pas la tête mais ses yeux dirent non.

Sous sa frange en désordre, James fixait tour à tour son père et l'homme qui les tenait en respect.

En face d'eux, Albus ne bougeait pas, son petit visage inondé de larmes toujours étouffé par le gant de cuir.

Lily remua. Elle bâilla, ouvrit un œil, repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux et se redressa.

- Maman ?

Harry se raidit.

- Oh oh, dit la voix derrière lui avec une intonation sarcastique qui fit tout basculer.

Harry plongea avec la petite fille dans ses bras et la baguette inconnue fit feu au même moment.

En un instant, le couloir fut plongé dans le chaos, rempli de fumée et d'étincelles, de corps qui se bousculaient, de gémissements, d'ombres et de cris d'enfants terrifiés.

Harry et l'homme qui tenait Albus basculèrent dans la chambre et roulèrent sur le tapis au milieu des jouets. La barque se renversa, les plumes de l'oreiller volèrent et se répandirent dans la pièce.

La porte de James craqua sur ses gonds quand l'agresseur de Ginny fut projeté contre elle, le petit secrétaire tomba, un pied cassé, le lustre se décrocha au-dessus de l'escalier et s'écrasa avec un bruit de cristal brisé.

Puis tout redevint calme.

Silencieux.

Lily se redressa, la joue égratignée. Son père l'avait fourrée dans le coffre à linge dans le mouvement qu'il avait fait pour se jeter sur l'homme qui tenait Albus. Elle regarda autour d'elle, clignant des cils. Puis ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se mit à pleurer.

Ginny se souleva péniblement sur un coude, repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés et cracha le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre éclatée. Elle rampa jusqu'à l'enfant et lui caressa le visage, chuchotant doucement pour calmer ses sanglots. Son bras pendait le long de son corps, elle n'avait pas la force de sortir Lily du coffre.

James émergea sous la porte cassée. Un peu de sang coulait sur son front et un bleu commençait déjà à violacer sur sa joue. Il aperçut sa mère et trébucha jusqu'à elle, retenant ses larmes avec de gros efforts. Ginny le laissa se blottir contre elle. Ses yeux continuaient de chercher anxieusement.

Les capuches noires avaient disparu.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Dans la chambre de Lily, la lueur rose des papillons vacillait.

Harry bascula sur le côté avec une grimace de douleur. Une écharde de bois s'était fichée sous la peau de son ventre et il était presque sûr que son épaule droite était disloquée. Il s'assit, la respiration haletante, comprimant la douleur de son épaule d'une main qui saignait.

_Saignait._

Il contempla ses doigts pleins de sang.

_Il n'avait pas de blessure béante. Qui…_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit corps recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce. Une masse de boucles sombres en désordre, un petit pyjama rayé de bleu, la peluche dragon renversée sur le plancher où s'étalait une large mare de sang.

- ALBUS !

Il se jeta vers l'enfant, le retourna, tapotant les joues blanches du petit visage inerte.

- Albus – Al, mon Dieu, Al… Al, _réponds-moi_ – Al, c'est papa, réveille-toi !

Sa voix s'étrangla. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, aveuglé par les larmes qui s'étaient mises à ruisseler sur son visage.

- Harry ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête.

- Harry ? S'il te plaît. Harry.

La voix de Ginny était pressante.

- Harry, _réveille-toi_ !

La lumière l'aveugla soudain. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Ginny était penchée sur lui, ses longs cheveux défaits sur les épaules. Elle avait l'air bouleversée.

- Harry, ça va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar.

_Il était dans son lit_. Trempé de sueur, le corps courbaturé comme s'il avait été battu, le front brûlant.

Il porta la main à sa cicatrice, machinalement. Ginny posa ses doigts frais sur la marque en zigzag.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle. "Elle n'est pas rouge ni gonflée comme autrefois. Elle te fait mal ?"

Il secoua la tête, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Quelque chose de mouillé glissa dans son cou.

- Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil, expliqua Ginny d'un ton inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui se passait, Harry ? Tu étais où ?"

Il essuya son visage d'un revers de poignet, toussa, attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les enfila.

- A… à la maison.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se redressa, aidé par la jeune femme.

- Les enfants ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ils sont dans leurs lits, ils dorment.

Il repoussa la couette d'un seul coup, se leva. Ses jambes vacillèrent et il dut se rattraper au montant du lit.

- Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air malade.

Il quitta la pièce sans répondre, traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de James.

Elle était intacte, ne grinça pas même comme elle le faisait quelques fois.

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil.

James dormait profondément, un pied en dehors de la couverture, le ruban du cerf-volant qu'il avait commencé la veille serré dans son poing.

Harry respira profondément.

_Un rêve._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily et il lui sembla qu'un poids se soulevait de sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la petite fille rousse blottie sous les papillons, sa minuscule bouche entrouverte avec une bulle accrochée au bord des lèvres.

Ginny posa la main sur son épaule.

- Harry. Ils ne craignent rien. La guerre est terminée, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'ennemi.

Il serra les mâchoires.

- Toutes les semaines je reçois des rapports sur des apprentis mangemorts ou des types qui vouent un culte à Tu-Sais-Qui, articula-t-il, frémissant. "Il y a encore des gens prêts à…"

- _Non_, Harry, coupa fermement Ginny. "Non. C'est fini. Ça ne recommencera pas. A notre époque, nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant on l'enseigne à l'école. Tout le monde sait les horreurs qui ont été commises. Ça ne reviendra _pas_."

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle passa sa main le long de son bras, glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- C'est fini, Harry. C'est bien fini. Et tu l'as dit toi-même. Ça fait des années que tu n'as plus mal à ta cicatrice. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il inspira profondément et dégagea sa main.

- Pourquoi ce rêve, alors ? Et pourquoi Albus pleurait-il ? Il l'a senti, comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas encore à l'abri.

Ginny le contempla avec tristesse.

- Harry. Al avait sûrement trop mangé de gâteau, il…

- Il a parlé d'un sorcier qui lançait un sortilège impardonnable sur un enfant !

Il avait presque crié.

Ginny se crispa. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Albus sent _ta_ peur, Harry. C'est à _toi_ qu'il est connecté quand il rêve, à personne d'autre.

Sa voix se fit plus douce, mais resta très ferme.

- C'est fini, Harry. Le cauchemar est bien fini.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour protester lorsque un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre voisine.

Harry se précipita.

- Albus !

L'enfant leva la tête lorsque son père se rua dans la pièce. Il était débout contre le bord de la barque et avait un air vaguement penaud. Le dragon en peluche, coiffé d'un casque à grosses lunettes, était sur le sol à côté de lui.

- Ou-ups.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit.

Harry s'approcha du petit lit avec précaution.

- Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? T'es encore réveillé ?

- Crocmou veut faire du Q-quidditch, expliqua le garçonnet, ses grands yeux verts innocents levés vers son père.

Harry le prit dans ses bras, très lentement.

- Crocmou est un peu jeune, non ? C'est un sport de grand.

Albus fit une moue déçue. Ses boucles sombres se mêlaient à ses longs cils.

- Je l'emmènerai sur mon balai la prochaine fois qu'on fera une partie avec Oncle Ron, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Et moi aussi ? demanda l'enfant, les yeux brillants.

- Et toi aussi, répondit Harry en souriant.

La chaleur du corps confiant blotti contre son torse. L'odeur de lotion pour bébé, douce et paisible. Cette petite voix qui gloussait d'une joie cristalline.

_C'était vrai._

_Ils étaient tous là, dans la maison, en sécurité._

_Ensemble._

Ginny passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de son mari.

_Oui._

_Ensemble._

_Et il n'y a plus rien à craindre._

Albus entortilla ses petits doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son père, puis glissa sa main potelée le long de son visage.

- Papa ?

- Hum ?

- T'as fait un cauchemar, toi aussi ? T'as pleuré ?

Harry hésita.

- Oui.

Albus pencha la tête de côté d'un geste gracieux. Ses grands yeux d'émeraude contemplaient son père. Il se pencha soudain et entoura Harry de ses bras.

- C'est fini, papa, murmura-t-il. "C'est fini, tout va bien."

Sa petite main tapota le dos de son père, rassurante.

Harry cacha les larmes qui se remettaient à couler dans le pli du petit pyjama rayé de bleu et ferma les yeux, serrant son fils contre lui.

- Oui, murmura-t-il."Oui."


End file.
